gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Public Speaking IP
The Public Speaking IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Northern California Council. = Activities = Complete 8 activities, including the 4 that are starred: ### *Find out the aspects of speaking effectively. Do at least one of the following: ###### With 2 or more people attend an event such as a meeting, seminar, church service, etc. where you can observe a professional speaker. Look for examples of what makes the speech successful. What tools were used to make the speaker effective in his/her presentation? What could the speaker have done differently to improve? If possible talk with the speaker and ask questions that will help you become an effective speaker. ###### Survey 7 people: friends, family, neighbors, teachers, etc. and ask them what makes a speaker effective. What were the results? Did you find similarities in the survey? Use this information when preparing your speeches. ###### Find resources such as books, magazines, tapes, etc. on how to speak effectively. Share your findings. Keep this information as a resource for future reference. ### Being an active listener is an important part of communication. For three minutes tell of an experience that you’ve had to a partner. Repeat two more times. The first time your partner will ignore you, the second time your partner will agree with you and the third time your partner will disagree with you. Switch roles and do the exercise again. Share with the group what it was like to be ignored, agreed with, and disagreed with. Consider and discuss your role as a listener at home, at school, and in other situations with the group. ### Giving speeches is a vital part of becoming an effective speaker. Prepare three different types of speeches from the list below. Present them in front of a group. Each speech should be from 3 to 5 minutes long. A quick and easy way to organize your speech is to use the PREP method which stands for: Point of view, Reason for that point of view, Examples or statistics to support your point of view, Point of view restated. Include in each speech an opening, body and conclusion. In addition, part of giving an effective speech requires the use of: gestures/ body language, presentation/ appearance, voice (volume, pitch, rate), and considering the demographics of your audience. You may want to include videotapes, visuals, music, and/or props to enhance your speech. Practice your speech in front of a mirror, use a tape recorder or video tape yourself to evaluate and improve your techniques. Have someone evaluate your speech using the evaluation guide that is attached. ###### About yourself — (ice-breaker) Share one or two aspects about yourself (birthplace, family, hobbies, beliefs, travels). ###### Table Topics/Impromptu speaking — (thinking and speaking on your feet) Give at least two table topics. This talk is shorter and should be 1 to 2 minutes long. Have someone other than the speakers gather props, such as postcards, hats or toys and keep them hidden. Give each speaker a prop as they come forward and have them make up a reasonable story/explanation to go along with the given item. ###### Research Speech. Spend 1 to 2 hours researching a subject that you are interested in or feel strongly about. Be sure to use an outline (see attached sample) and the PREP method when giving your speech. Use eye contact with your audience, be sincere and use appropriate vocabulary. ###### Demonstration or “How To” Speech. Speak on a subject that you are familiar with rather than learning something new. Use props, visuals, video tape, a chalkboard, volunteers, etc. during your speech. ###### Speaking in Earnest. Choose a topic you feel strongly about. Use body language and voice to convey your feelings. This could be given in the form of a poem, dramatic reading, routine, etc. ### Practice other ways of improving your speaking skills. Do at least 2 of the following: ###### A series of prepared discussions: A sharing of ideas, feelings and information. For your discussions you might solve a problem, arrive at a decision or make plans. Understand the purpose. Be open and purposeful. It’s a joint effort and each participant contributes. ###### Panel Discussion: Form a discussion group consisting of 4-8 people, a leader, and an audience. Discuss a topic of interest to the audience. The panel studies the subject from different viewpoints and arrives at a conclusion. Leader introduces subject and speakers. Panel members present ideas and ask questions of each other, and try to draw conclusions. After all have spoken, the audience is invited to ask questions or give comments. ###### Conference: Hold a conference for your church, school, community, business, Girl Scout troop, etc. Decide on a specific problem to be solved such as “What should be done about smoking by teenagers?” Have one member be the conference leader whose duty it is to bring the problem before the group, lead the discussion, and keep it on track. Discuss the problem and create a list of solutions. Everyone contributes, and no one’s ideas are rejected. The group evaluates and selects the best solution. ###### Speech Contest: Participate in a speech contest. Have judges agree on the criteria for evaluating the speeches and give to the speakers in advance of the contest. A points system could be used for different categories: voice, body language, preparedness, eye contact, visuals, and clarity. Ribbons, trophies or prizes could be awarded to the winners. Be sure everyone who participates is recognized in some way. ###### Debate: Agree on a subject to be debated. Research the subject so you are prepared to argue both sides. Establish two teams (an “A” team and a “B” team) and an audience. First, the A team will debate the pros on the subject and then will challenge them. Next the B team will give argument against the subject and then the A team will challenge them. During the debate the audience will be doing a written evaluation of the teams. Collect the evaluations and give to the teams as feedback to help them improve their presentation. After the initial debate the teams will further research the subject for the opposite point of view. With the new information the teams will regroup and debate the subject further. Each girl will debate for and against the subject and participate as an audience evaluator.the B team ### Evaluate 3 speeches. Give both an oral and written evaluation to the speaker as feedback. During the speech use the evaluation guide (which is attached) to complete the written evaluation. After the speech present a brief oral evaluation, 1-2 minutes long. Be positive. Give praise for the good things and suggestions for improvement. ### Arrange with a speaker to be an “ah, uh, um, like” or other unnecessary word counter and be one for at least one of her speeches. After the speech tell the speaker how many times she used unnecessary words in her speech. For fun you might want to collect five cents for every time that the speaker uses those words, up to a total of fifty cents per speech. Pool the money together and use it later for a treat, special event or party to show off your new skills. OR, Be a timekeeper for at least one speech. At the 3 minutes, 4 minutes and 5 minutes mark hold up your hand or a card until the speaker acknowledges you indicating the time. This will help the speaker pace herself. ### Practice non-verbal communication. With a group of others, play a game of charades. Have a leader, or other adult compile a collection of titles, sayings, etc. Each person will take a turn and give clues from the saying they picked. Time the clue-givers to see who uses the least amount of time to convey the message. Do this exercise up to 3 minutes per person. Discuss what it would be like to be deaf and/or mute or in a situation where you don’t speak the same language as the other people. ### Play a game of tag-along-story. Agree on a subject. Before the game learn at least 2 to 3 facts about the subject that you didn’t know before. Starts by having each girl take turns telling the story. Each girl will concentrate on one area of effective speaking such as body language, voice, eye contact, sincerity, vocabulary, etc. decided by the adult. Include at least one fact about the subject per turn. The story progresses as each girl adds on a sentence or two. Be creative. Keep the story fun and interesting. Share what you learned with the group after everyone has had a turn. ### Visit a group of younger children and observe how they communicate. Before your visit plan a program that could include playing games such as charades, tag-along-story, telephone, table topics, etc. that will help them learn to be better communicators. ### Visit a workplace where language is vitally important such as 911 emergency services, telephone company, radio or TV station. Talk with the personnel about effective speaking and what skills, education or experience is needed to qualify to do their job. Ask about salaries, work conditions, how they feel about their job (the fulfillment/frustrations) and how their skill in language has helped them in their job. ### Invite your family, friends, teachers, and community to a program showcasing your new skills. Decide as a group what to present. Make sure all participants speak. Prepare carefully and give it your best effort. You might hold it in conjunction with a potluck, dessert, awards ceremony, or special Girl Scout day. ### Evaluate yourself as a speaker both before starting this interest project and again at the end using the attached “Evaluate Your Progress” form. How have you improved, do you need to work on some areas to feel more comfortable? = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Santa Clara County Older Girl IPPs Public Speaking Interest Project and Evaluation